Loving Opponents
by darkdoll25
Summary: A BelxOC story  During a night, he gets into a fight with a mysterious girl named Charlotte from the Lee family. What will happen the next time they see each other again? Finally done! 7 Chapters.
1. Enrolling

A/N: BelxOC (I'm just guessing here that OC=Original Character cuz I have NO idea. Oh wells, seems like it XD)

Thank you guys to actually favorite my TsunaxChrome one shot! T.T THANKS AND REVIEWS PLEASE :D

The setting is Ten Years Later

oOoOoOoOo

It was a quiet night in Italy, it was a national holiday for all mafia members, good or bad. It was a time to spend one "normal" day with their Family and relatives. Bel, however, had no more relatives to go to since he killed them all. It was after the Millefiore was finally shut down from all corners of the world and his only brother got killed by Xanxus. He stood watching over the quiet yet bustled streets. After an hour of just zoning out, he found a suspicious girl lurking around the river area. She was obviously doing some recon of a place her mafia was going to hit tomorrow, since Xanxus forced him to respect mafia wishes and stop anyone who tried to do anything mafia related on the holiday, he had to go after the girl.

The girl as he got closer, was pretty decent looking. With long black hair that curled at the end, with long bangs on the side, she wore sunglasses during the night. He laughed ," Ch-ch-ch. What are you doing here little girly?"

"!" She gasped startled.

"I-I was just surveying the beautiful ..horizon." She lied horribly.

"Uh huh. All I see is the dirty river full of junk and crap that others threw in it. What's so beautiful about it." He said mockingly.

_I can't wait to hear an explanation that would actually explain what she's doing._

"Tch. You're part of the Varia aren't you. Fine, I was just gathering information for my mafia group tomorrow." She stuck out her tongue and shot 2 bullets at Bel.

"Oh, a sharp shooter aren't we? Ch-Ch-Ch. Let's see if you can escape my beautiful knives!" He threw knives at the brick walls with strings at the end and strewn them everywhere in the area. Trapping the girl, he went closer and laughed again.

"Ch-Ch-Ch! You're death should be very beautiful! Shall I spill it in the river and make a memorial for all the stupid mafia gang members killed by me during the Holiday?" He giggled.

"Hmph. That would be pretty nice..but however, I would not be one of those!" She spat back. Controlling her concentration into her ring, a storm flame flew onto one of the strings.

"Thank goodness I saw through your technique fast enough. You should really get poisonous strings that are invisible by the way." Jumping out of the blazing string festival going under her feet, she shouted back to Bel.

"By the way, I'm Charlotte. Part of the Lee mafia. Who are you?" she introduced herself.

"Belphagor. Genius prince. Part of the Varia. Ch-Ch-Ch." He smirked flying up with his own flames to capture the escapee.

"Hope to see you someday. Where I will finally have a "fair" fight. Ha!" She laughed mockingly before disappearing with her ring flames to propel her faster into the late Italian air.

"Interesting girl. I'll get her one day." Bel scoffed.

It had been one month after that fateful night. It was time for him and Fran to be dispatched to Namimori, Japan to bodyguard for the Vongola.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Fran asked monotonously.

"Shut up. Its from Xanxus. Do you want to go against him? Or shall I kill you first." Bel replied while throwing 3 knives at Fran's head.

"Ow. That hurts." He said unemotionally,.

"Oh, whatever. Just get on the stupid plane." He kicked Fran into the plane and stomped up himself grabbing the first chair.

"A prince gets the best, whenever he wants." He thought while smirking to himself.

"Ch-Ch-Ch! I get to torture Hibari again. Ch-Ch-Ch!" He laughed maniacally.

oOoOoOo

Airport at Namimori

"Ch-Ch-Ch! Look at all these people. I wonder how many liters of blood I could fill! Oh what a delight!" Bel giggled in eagerness. "Oh yeah, no unnecessarily killing." _Stupid boss. I'll complain to him again._

Just as he turned around he met a girl that looked exactly like Charlotte. He stopped and stared for a minute. It wasn't her. She didn't look annoying enough.

"Hmph. Why do I even care."

"Care about what, stupid prince?" Fran popped up beside him.

"Call me that again, and I'm throwing a knife through your stomach."

"You already did that last time. It hurt a lot." He said yawning.

"Ch-Ch-Ch. How about 5 this time?" He said threateningly.

"Oh no, princey." He said sarcastically.

oOoOooooOoOo

A few more days after that

"What? I have to go to your stupid university with you?" Bel scoffed at Tsuna.

"I'm smarter than all those servants! Peasants!" He yelled.

"I-I AHHHH!" Tsuna yelled for his life.

"TENTH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Gokudera quickly ran into the room.

"What are you doing to him?" He yelled grabbing his storm box and lighting up his ring.

"Oh, intend to fight me, huh?" Bel laughed gaining volume each second. "YOU COULDN'T STAND TWO MINUTES AGAINST ME! I REFUSE TO GO TO THAT PEASANT "SCHOOL". And its PUBLIC! Worst! Horrible! Unfitting for a genius like me!"

"Princey. Don't get all maadd." Fran said walking into the room. "I could hear you all the way outsideee…."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Again? But, you tried that 20 times already…" He said deep in thought. "First was the typing up and throwing into the water, next was throwing flame lit knives, then literally feeding me to the piranhas, then coating me with steak sauce and locking me up into the tiger exhibit at the zoo…etc…." He continued listing all the murder attempts that failed because of Fran's inability to feel pain and die.

"Ugh. I'll go. Just keep frog idiot away from me." Bel compromised and agreed to the plan.

oOoOoOoOo

What will happen after he goes to college? Read and Review please


	2. Exchanging Blows

Quick announcement before I type up the next chapter.  
>Thank you so much for choosing this story as one of your favorite! I doubted anyone read it! Anyways, back to my challenge! I'm challenging myself to write stories everyday of the summer to keep me occupied. If I have more time, I would type up more than one! Please review this chapter, and if I have more than 5, I will do that challenge. I'll finish this story first, then make another one shot, then another chapter story! I'll try to make more chapters than anyone else in this community! Ok, time for chapters!<p>

Disclaimer: This totally belongs to Akira Amano or Amano Akira, if I was the owner I would've made everybody single cuz they are all hot. And Kyoko wouldn't be alive. At all.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student. Guess what? He's actually a real prince! Say hi to this man who transferred from Italy, Prince Belphagor!" the social studies teacher exclaimed.

"What? A real PRINCE? I wonder if he's good looking." One of the popular girls giggled.

"Heeheee, I wonder too 33" One of her friends squealed.

Belphagor calmly strolled into the classroom full of disgusting peasants and commoners.

_I'm going to hate it here. Oh well. Ushiushiushi, I'll just take it out on Fran later on today! I wonder what kind of torture I can use on him. _

As Bel plotted numerous torture ways, the next one painful than the one before, he was led to a seat behind the girl in a beanie hat. He sensed her tense up, and mockingly laughed in his head. A commoner should be anxious in his presence! This type of behavior was expected, and he thought this wasn't a bad place after all. Maybe he can make them all slaves.

"He's actually quite devilish looking." One of the girls winked in his direction. Bel was actually sleeping, but since you couldn't see his eyes, they all thought he was looking in their direction.

"Eek! He's looking this way. How do I look?" More girls tried to quickly put on their makeup and tried to look presentable in front of a sleeping prince.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOooo

_After the bell rang.._

"Ahhhh! That was a good nap." Bel stretched and took all his materials and slowly walked to the entrance. He was stopped by Gokudera who tagged along with him to make sure he wasn't going to go on a massacre.

"I know that the girls in your class are really annoying." He sighed and sneaked in a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke. Its damaging my royal lungs." Bel smirked. "Ushiushiushi, they kept me up with all their giggling and laughing. I'm seriously in a bad mood. Its not wise to be near me. Ushiushiushi."

"Whatever. Just don't kill anyone after I go. Bye." He stalked away looking for the tenth.

"hmph." He accidentally bumped into another person. It was almost time for class so the hallways were deserted. He wanted to skip class, but now it was impossible for the hall monitors check after the bell rings.

"Ugh. Look what you have done! Dirty peasant." He looked down at her. It was that girl with the beanie that tensed up in front of him during class. As she looked up, beautiful blue eyes stared up to him.

"..ITS YOU!" He yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She screamed.

Instantly, they went into attacking form. "Its time to settle that fight from last time. Are you ready? Ushiushiushi. Time to kick your damn butt." He said threateningly.

"Not here! There are innocent people here. Somewhere else!" She said still crouched down reaching for her box weapon in case he made a move first.

"Hm. I'm staying with the Vongola. Ushiushiushi. Want to use the training room? Its underground. Ushiushiushi. That way no one can hear you screaming in pain!" He laughed loudly.

"After class." She said putting away her box weapons.

After they finally dispersed within the crowd that was forming to get to their next class, after an uneventful day of Bel owning everyone during Calculus III.

_A/N: I seriously don't know the college math standards for higher up people, so I just made up the III. Maybe its real?_

After the teacher finally closed his gaping mouth at the finished problem on the board, he was so shocked into seeing someone do such a complicated math problem, he let Bel go early because he already taught the rest of the lesson.

"That is a real prince? For reals?" His classmates whispered to each other. "He's really really smart. I wonder if he'll make a good boyfriend? He's really devilish and cute too. Especially his hot laugh." They all fawned over the (hunky) handsome boy.

"Why are you guys so noisy? Leave me alone." he spat back to the girls (and one guy).

"He's even more hot!" They all took a picture of the glorious man walking away from them.

He trudged back to the HQ and typed in his annoying pin number.

"Gosh. I wish they would just use a retinal scanner! Ushiushiushi, too cheap to buy one?" He smirked at the lame security. He spotted Tsuna, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Did a girl with blue eyes come here yet?" He asked him.

"Yes. But, why is she here? How do you know her? Who is she?" He panicked ready to go into battle mode if it was someone dangerous.

"She's my girlfriend." Tsuna was gaped and looked surprisingly at Bel.

"Just kidding. I would never be with someone like..like a peasant!" He scoffed and walked quickly to the training hall ready to settle their fight back in Italy.

"You're late." She stood from leaning against the wall listening to UVERworld. (Love that band XD)

"Ready? And blast that music up high through the speakers. I don't want to listen to your disgusting yelling." He mocked back.

"ha. Me either." As they fought for hours and hours with music blasting into their ears, the unsuspected viewers up in the balcony stared in awe at the girl who was not part of the Vongola who matched with Bel's fighting level.

"you're not that bad." he remarked.

"You either. Who trained you?" She asked in curiousity.

"No one. I did, killed all the people in my family. Ushiushiushi." He laughed.

"Really? What a coincidence. I killed all my family too! Including my baby sister!" She laughed back.

"They are monsters. Both of them." All the spectators shook their heads at the two psychopaths exchanging blows.

"Time to rest?" She asked Bel. He was starting to sweat and get tired. She was too.

"Right. Where are you staying? Ushiushiushi." _That way I can surprise attack you._ He giggled to himself.

"At the Lee autoshop. Its underground. The pin is...*****" _I'll be waiting for your attack. But i'm not alone. Your demise is waiting for you too!" _

They both smiled at each other fighting mentally with their minds and shook hands each griping each others' hands with power that could easily crushed a boulder.

"Heh, heh." She snickered.

"Ushiushiushi." He laughed.

_They are totally twins. _All the people thought.

OooOoOoOoo

Not much romance yet, cause I don't think bel in into that kind of thing. I'll have to break his character a little, so don't be so disappointed! Remember to review this! I need 5 reviews to do the summer challenge for me :) oh, and if you're reading this I challenge you too! :D


	3. Changing Feelings

_A/N: 3 more reviews to go. Oh and have you noticed all my chapters are about 1,000 words long? This chapter, I'm hoping to go past 1,500 so you don't get bored! This doesn't count in the story. Don't worry. :) _

oOooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOo

"He makes me sick." Charlotte said to her butler. Her butler's name was Sebastian, and had dark black wavy hair, with golden eyes. He dressed like a typical teenager and was forever 20. Wearing a white rock band t-shirt, with a black vest with pockets and black skinny jeans, he compliments it with black military boots. He sure has style, Charlotte thought.

"What did he do to make young lady all angry?" He asked politely.

"Nothing, Sebastian. He just makes me feel that way. How impulsive." She retorted back to him.  
>"Oh, madam. Don't feel that way. He might just be your love in the future." He snickered.<br>"Don't ever say that again. Although I know I have to continue this heritage."

Sighing, she took another sip of the cup and stared at her butler/guard. He has been with her since the beginning and she trusts him with her life. Maybe he was right. Bel could be her lover. As soon as she thought that she started coughing and quickly scurried to her room.

After throwing on a white long overcoat with fur trimming with buttons, and getting a black fluffy skirt and wearing black Toms, she was ready to go shopping for supplies that Sebastian needed.

"You ready, Madam?" He scoffed at her polietly.  
>"Quiet. Let's go." She hmphed at his attitude. The only reason she dressed like this was to appear like royalty.<p>

As soon as they stepped out into the shopping outlet, lots of girls stared at Sebastian and Charlotte. They took pictures thinking they were an ideal celebrity couple as both were pale, yet beautiful. Sebastian paid no mind, but Charlotte seethed in anger. Who do these girls/brats think of her and her despised butler together? The idea was clouding up her mind and she couldn't see what was in front of her. She kept on walking deep in thought even when the walking light flicked off. She snapped out of the daze and found herself in front of a car gaining speed with every second. Before she could react, Sebastian grabbed her and flew to the other side of the street. The gatherers gaped and blushed at the sight of the couple looking all lovey dovey. But in truth, he was grinning and laughing at her stupidity.

"Oh mademoiselle, I can't believe you made such a stupid, idiotic mistake. If you were to die, how am I going to entertain myself? Hee, hee."  
>All butlers of this family was crazy, but very protective of their masters.<p>

"Shut up. Lets continue shopping."  
>Bel spots Charlotte and threw a knife at her to surprise her and see her blood. However, Sebastian noticed and reflected with the hilt of his sword and took a silver gun and shot at Bel.<p>

"Hee hee. Are you Belphagor?" He snickered.

"Oh, yes. Who are you? Ushiushiushi. I could've gotten Charlotte if you hadn't intervened. Ushiushiushi." He chuckled.

"I'm Sebastian. And you can't hurt my lady. Only I can! Hee hee!" They both laughed maniacally and got ready to throw down."  
>"Guys. There are innocents. Lets get to the training hall." Feeling the intense air between the two, she quickly walked in the middle and hooked both of her arms and dragged them to the Vongola HQ.<p>

"You can fight all you want in here." Tsuna smiled.

"You're weak." Sebastian retorted.

"Don't talk to 10th like that!" Gokudera shouted out loud.

The fighting started immediately, with Charlotte sighing at the end of every round. So far, Bel and Sebastian both tied and continued to fight. None of them would give in, finally she cracked open the window and jumped down with her daggers at ready. Lighting up her ring, she opened her box weapon and her storm animal jumped out of the box.

"Lets go, Leo." The lion jumped off of her shoulder and grew into a large size of an elephant. He roared loudly and stopped Sebastian and Belphagor into their tracks.

"Stop fighting. I want Belphagor in top condition so I can finally finish him off. I don't want you to kill him, Sebastian." She grinned.

"I can easily do that, Madam. Whatever you wish." He grinned and vanished into his purple mist.

"Tch. Good thing I stopped him in time. You would've been finished off."  
>"Why'd you do that? I wanted to see his purple blood. He's not human is he?" He asked Charlotte.<p>

"Course not. Our butlers were NEVER human. He's half demon and human though. You're lucky to be breathing." She scolded him.

"Ushiushiushi. Its alright. I'll just continue finding him and threatening him. Maybe he'll show me his true power." Belphagor laughed out loud.

"Hee hee hee. You won't be able to defeat MY butler."

"Do you have feelings for him? Ushiushiushi. You're so easy to see through."  
>"I just trust him with my life. Unlike you, I actually find him decent." Giggling Charlotte laughed until she was gasping.<p>

"You'll see." He grinned and walked away.

What a strange man, Charlotte thought.

OooOoOoOOOOOoooOOOOOoOoOo

"No. I'm not getting married to that woman." Bel refused.

"She's your fiancee that was arranged since you were alive." His boss said, " I normally don't care. But this would cause trouble for the Vongola family. If you were to cause trouble, I'll kill you. Just get to know her. If you don't I'll destroy every single photo album of your victims."

"..Fine. But, I'm not agreeing to marrying her." He finally gave in and searched for a photo graph of his fiancee that was mailed yesterday. She looked very snobbyish with a superficial smile on her face.

"Ugly."

oOoOoOoOoOoooooOooOoOOOOoOO

"Who's that girl with Bel?" Charlotte asked one day to Tsuna.

"Ah! Charlotte? Uh, that girl's name is Miranda. She's his fiancee." Tsuna replied polietly.

"Fiancee? Hm."

_That bastard. Already getting married. I'll show him. He will not win this round! _Charlotte thought unhappily.

"Sebastian. You never told me who the inheritors of the Lee family name married." She asked calmly one day to her butler.

"...You might not want to hear this. You would be unhappy. ..On second thought, I'll tell you. You marry the butler. Hee hee hee!" He said happily. Grinning like a cat, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I'll be your husband, dear Charlotte! I can torture you any way that I want!" He giggled and dragged the protesting, shocked Charlotte into the bed.

"Lets sleep. I'm tired." Wrapping his arms around Charlotte, he squeezed her until she couldn't breathe regularly.

OooOooOoOoOOOoOooOOOOOOOoo

Several days after...

"I can't deal with this anymore! I'm getting some fresh air." Charlotte stamped out of the house with a laughing Sebastian left behind in the mansion. It was many days of torture for her after her butler announced he was marrying her. Going to the shopping district she was cornered by some bad boys and she forgot to get her daggers.

"Go away." She said unhappily to the boys.

"Oh, its a British chick!" The stupid boys laughed into her face.

She was unconsciously using one of her fake accents and blushed red.

"I'm not British!" She said in her Japanese voice.

After being pinned to the ground, the boys were going to take off her clothes, then suddenly a knife flew across their faces.

"What the heck was that?" They yelled in panic.

"No one touches her excepts me. Ushiushiushi." Stepping out of the shadows, Belphagor laughed and kicked the bastards to the ground.

"Bye." Dragging the protesting Charlotte to the shiny market once again, he looked to her and then to their hands entangled together.

Blushing lightly, they yanked out their hands and stared to the other side.

"Why'd you help me. Thought you were with your fiancee." She asked him.

"Ha! That girl is such an ugly girl. I would never marry her even if it was arranged." He grinned.

"Hmph. Now, Sebastian wants to marry me because of the custom running down my family. Its all my family's fault." Charlotte whined.

"Want to grab a cup of coffee before we go to class?" He inquired.

"Hee hee. We can dump a bunch of sugar at the annoying couples!" She grinned.

"You read my mind! Ushiushiushi."

As the evil couple walked over to Starbucks, their jealousy for the fiancee and the butler skyrocketed. Both of them wondered how lucky the other's arranged partners were lucky to be with the one they loved. But, they couldn't say that out loud. They didn't know this feeling existed and just lived like usual.

"I hate you." Bel said.

"What?" His finacee, Miranda said.

"I don't love you, so I don't want to marry you." He spat back.

"But, our marriage was arranged already!" She complained.

"Ushiushiushi. No one would ever marry you. Bye." He chuckled and drove his car away.

_Later on at the Lee mansion_

"YOU WERE FREAKING JOKING ABOUT THE MARRYING THE BUTLER PART? WHAT THE FREAK!" Charlotte screamed into her butler's ear.

"It was such a funny joke! You actually took it seriously! I can't believe it. Ha, ha, ha."

After stomping much around her closet. She took to the closest outfit that was pre-prepared, she ran out of the house to go torture Tsuna as a stress reliever. However, she met Belphagor at the park.

"What are you doing here, Belphagor?" She asked in a tense tone.

"I broke it off officially with my 'fiancee'", he chuckled.

"Sebastian was joking about the custom of marrying your butler. Ugh. I was so surprised back then."

Deep down, they were both relieved that the other didn't intend to marry their intended partners in life. Next day in class, their mood between each other improved. And each day after that, they started being more friends than rivals.

oOoOoOoOooOoOOooooooOooooo

Sakura was floating down their usual walkway towards the college, and Bel suddenly stopped when he saw Charlotte. It had been months since he has last seen her, after she went to tend to some business. She was much much prettier. Her hair was in a long wavy ponytail and wearing a long summer dress, she slowly turned around with Sebastian trailing behind her. She stopped growing after 25 and so did Belphagor. After the incident at a lab that involved them both, they couldn't age or die of anything.

"Belphagor! What a pleasant surprise." She acknowledged him.

He, too, was becoming more handsome. He finally cut the fringe that covered his eyes and his blue irises shown through this yellow bangs. Wearing a white tank top and green skinny jeans, he strutted like royalty towards her. Extending a hand, they flushed red as soon as they made contact. Both of them are confused about what happened, but brushed it off. They went together as a pair toward the university.

Staring behind the pair and the butler, a very gorgeous girl stood in the shadows.

"How dare you throw ME away, for that skank!" She scoffed and trudged back to her limo.

"I'll make you pay for making me cry. You'll see." As she scrolled up her window, her memories flashed back to the time when she and Belphagor met for the first time. It was the only time too, but she could remember every detail. She was being chased by a humongous ferocious dog. She felt something whiz by her head and a knife had landed into the dog's head.

"Ushiushiushi. That'll make a good feast." A young prince stepped out of the forest. Holding a net he threw it over the beast and prepared to drag it back to the way he came from.

"Thank you for saving me!" She cried out.

"? Who said that?" He asked out.

"I'm Miranda. Princess of the Navolon. I'm sure its a pleasure for you." She scoffed. He would see her beauty and instantly fall in love.

"Oh. Ok. I'm Belphagor. Prince." He quickly introduced himself and stabbed another knife into the beast's head because it started to move. He moved away from the stunned princess. She had never been treated this way before, he was so blunt. She instantly fell in love, and found out that she was actually arranged to be married to him. She knew it was fate. But, he, however, didn't notice her at all when she attended every ball Belphago's parents' threw. She thought he was just avoiding her because he was madly in love with her. Years passed and news of his assassination on his own family spread quickly. He then joined the Varia, but still was part of the royalty. She thought his hotness just grew.

"I'll make you mine. Dear prince." She sighed contently and drove back to her palace.

_A/N:Who's the girl? And can you guess what will happen next? I need three more reviews remember for me to take on the challenge. Or I'll just do it every month, one chapter. Course that'll take forever. Anyways, thanks for reading!_


	4. Truth Revealed

Announcement!

I was at a camp for 4 whole days, so I couldn't update anything. Also, when I just got back, I was REALLY tired. Sorry, I didn't write ANYTHING!

I'm prepared to write as much as I can today and just release them one at a time. So, be patient!

Thank you for reviewing. Also, I always reply to my reviews so if you ever review just ONE of my stories, I'll pm you Oh and you don't have to reply to the pm.

_A dark morning was occurring that day at school. As usual, many girls flocked around Belphagor and many boys flocked around Charlotte. They were both jealous of the other seeing so many going after their crush. But, as usual they dismiss that weird feeling and tried to be happy around their "friends"._

"Hey, Belphagor. Want to eat lunch together?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure. Ushiushiushiushi. But, I'm going to the royal coffee shop. Come with?" He snickered.

"Mm, let's go then."

Suddenly, Charlotte panicked. It was a date, a real date. However, they weren't really together so it would be a friendly appointment. Right? She freaked out each time, the word "date", came running through her head. But, he didn't know that she had..then she saw that Bel had gotten quite far from her and ran to catch up.

"You're extremely fast." She commented, gasping for air.

"Why, thank you. But you didn't have to come next to me." He rose an eyebrow.

"Well, we're friends? Right?" She asked uncertainly. These past few days, they would bicker a lot, but they would actually have fun times. None of them had real friends, so they just thought of this relationship as strangers having fun.

"I..think?" He agreed.

They stepped into the aroma of fresh beans being blended of the coffee shop. They took the seat closest to the window, so they could enjoy the view of the area. Whispers rippled across the room as they pointed and stared at the "celebrity couple".

"Again? Everywhere we go.." Charlotte scoffed.

"They just think that you're very pretty. Ushiushiushi." He laughed.

"I think they think that you're very handsome. Not me. Hee hee hee." She joined in the laughter.

Both of them are flustered at the compliments the other gave. Thoughts like, "_He really meant that?" and "She thinks that of me?"_

When their coffee got called, Charlotte snapped into focus.

"I'll go get it." She said horridly. There was an awkward silence that was about to creep up. She hated those in the whole world. Not knowing what to say to your "friend" is worse off, especially if it's the super "hot and delicious" (as the girls in their school say) most popular boy at the university.

_She probably thinks I'm super lame, _Bel thought sadly. These past few days, he had to put up with her flirting and dating with boys and many of the males flocking after her. He was too jealous especially that one time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

_2 weeks ago_

"Stop! I don't want to go out with you!" Charlotte screamed at the gang of boys backing her up to the wall.

"Oh come on, babe. I'll treat you right!" The leader said sarcastically.

"No way! I like someone else. GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed. But it was too late, they were extremely strong and school was long over. No one else would hear.

"Haha, boys let's take her home." The leader ordered his followers to put sleeping scents into cloth and put it over her mouth. Fear coursed over her head, she had never experienced this before. They were extremely buff, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"BELPHAGOR!" She screamed because that was the only name that popped up in her head.

Silver whizzes flew past the boys and pinned them to the ground. Many yells of surprise escaped from their mouths. They tried really hard to get up, but the knives wouldn't let them. They exploded in red storm fire and lit up their clothes. They wouldn't get burned but it hurt pretty bad.

"ushiushiushi. Did someone call for me?" Belphagor snickered.

"You're late!" She pouted.

He jumped off the roof and landed just in front of Charlotte, he then backed her up against the wall and put one arm on the wall on top of her head.

"How dare you let those boys touch you." He said seething with anger.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't ..I couldn't do anything about it! They were freaking strong and buff." She said nervously.

"Only I can touch you. Ok?" He said threateningly.

"W-What?"  
>He then disappeared into the late night, with screams from the boys making him laugh.<p>

"USHIUSHIUSHI! PROMISE CHARLOTTE! OR I"LL KILL YOU!" He screamed across.

"FINE! WHATEVER." She laughed, not certain if it was a joke or not. But then, Belphagor didn't make jokes. Did he?

(A/N: JUST NOW I GOT MY 6th REVIEW. I'll do the summer challenge :D)

_End of flashback_

oOoOoOOooOooooooooo

"By the way Charlotte, you know two weeks ago? That thing I said? Well, disregard it. Completely." Bel said.

"Oh, ok sure. I thought it was a joke anyways." _Beep Beep_ "Oh. Gosh. I'm late for my date with my boyfriend. See you Belphagor!" She said happily.

"…O..K?"

_BOYFRIEND? WTF. O:PIRETJSKDFJ DK:HJWEDKGFJIHG:DKLFNENGTU:ERTHWEKLRJHE:THDKLFDSMFDKFMGK:THJEKHWTLKH_

_SHE"S MINE! MY PROPERTY HOW DARE SHE LET ANOTHER OWNER OWN HER! _

He exploded and destroyed everything in the shop, finally he jumped out and ran to the HQ to ask Tsuna.

"TSUNA! Is it true that Charlotte has a boyfriend?" He screamed.

"UH YES! AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna ran to the end of the hallway confused why Belphagor would care about Charlotte.

oOoOoOoOoOoooOo

These past few days, if Belphagor would ever try to make a date with Charlotte, she would always get a phone call from her boyfriend and would zoom out of there with a hurried apology. Then, Belphagor would just stand there depressed.

"If she really hates me, then just say so." He glared at the running back of the girl he was friends with.

"Are you ok, Belphagor?" And unknown girl walked up to him.

"Who are you? I'm not in a good mood." He scoffed at her.  
>"My name is Letitia." The blonde girl replied.<p>

"So? What do you want from me."

"Let's go on a date. Just you and me." She said confidently.

"No thanks." He looked to the side. _How many rejects does this make? 40? _

"Oh come on. You're obviously sad from being stood up from Charlotte. She totally likes this boyfriend of hers." Letitia laughed inside seeing how depressed this super cool kid was from being dumped by his crush.

"..Stood up huh." He said dazedly, "Alright. One date. That's all."

"Come on, to the movies." She smiled and took his hand and dragged him to the movies.

It was just a coincidence, that Charlotte was there with her boyfriend about to enter. She looks really happy, and Belphagor hated her for it.

"How about this movie? It's really action packed." Letitia said, directing him to the same movie theater that Charlotte just entered.

"Sure.." He wasn't really happy that they were going to watch the same movie Charlotte and her LOVE was going to see. It made him really unhappy.

"Hey, Dennis, want to sit here?" She asked looking fawnlike at her boyfriend.

"Sure." He agreed immediately, seeing that it was a perfect spot for Belphagor to see them.

"Wait, I got to make a quick phone call. Be right back." He said apologizing to Charlotte as he back up from the isle.

oOoOoOooOo

_Outside_

"Yes, Miranda-sama. I have successfully infiltrated as Charlotte's boyfriend. Yes. Letitia is doing her part too. Officially commence of Jealous? Hai. Bye, Miranda-sama." He snapped his phone and grinned.

"They are being played like dolls." A voice said behind him.

"Hi, Letitia." He said disgustingly.

"OH, come on. Didn't we date for a while?" She said sweetly and ran her hands through his hair.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life. Good bye, EX." He emphasized the last word and stomped back to the theater ready to pretend-act again.

OOoOoOoOOOOooooooOoOOOoo

What's going to happen in the theater? Miranda's playing part of this scheme? The true sides of Letitia and Dennis are revealed! Well, let's see what happens next time

Might come out later today, the next chapter. Well stay tuned!


	5. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

"Belphagor.." Charlotte said sadly. He had just lost 20 of his knives yesterday, and he has been sulking ever since. She was, of course, the one to blame so he was ignoring her for the whole time.  
>Well, it's not like it was her fault that she got into the cross fire of Hibari and Tsuna! So, guess who had to save her from the impact of X BURNER AIR and the hits from the purple tonfas. Belphagor was conveniently walking past the training hall and saw her in trouble. So, he threatened Tsuna, but it accidentally hit Tsuna's X BURNER and burned away. As soon as he saw that, he lost all control and had beaten Tsuna into a pulp and Hibari snuck away.<p>

"I know it's my fault your knives were turned into ashes, but thanks for saving me!" She said innocently and gratefully.

"Hmph, if you want me to forgive you, then go on a date with me", he said sneakily. Date? Yes, Belphagor, genius Prince, is asking out a girl on a date. Who would've thought to see the day?

"Uh, but I would be betraying my boyfriend." Charlotte was uncertain what this meant, of course she was flattered that Belphagor asked her out on a date, but she had never cheated on a boy before. She had never experienced heartbreak either, and she really liked Dennis. He made her felt special, something Bel made her feel too.

"As friends." That shocked Charlotte, she thought he meant something deeper and admittedly felt disappointed. He could've fought or teased her a little to get her attention but this is all he is going to do?

"Sure. As friends." Belphagor was a little be surprised, he thought that she would be all complaining that they were closer than friends like best friends or even MORE than that. Now, he was disappointed.

They set out for the mall to shop for clothes, something they both dearly need. After much window shopping, they decided on an outfit for both of them. Belphagor wore a leather jacket over a blue t-shirt, complimenting that he wore regular black jeans. On the other hand, Charlotte wore blue skinny jeans with a purple t-shirt that dropped to the sides of her arms and a black tank inside. Deciding that it was the best clothes they could ever find on that day, they purchased it without a second thought.

While they were having fun, Dennis and Letitia, were seething with anger. Their plan had utterly failed, they were going to appear suddenly in front of them both and make Belphagor VERY jealous. Then he would move on, see Miranda who would comfort him, and become girlfriends and boyfriends!  
>However, they are enjoying each other as FRIENDS? Have they moved on or something?<p>

"URGH! Miranda-sama is not going to be happy." Dennis commented while spitting to the ground.

"That's disgusting. And I know! We have to get Charlotte absolutely IN LOVE with you, Dennis. Turn up the charm. It's going to get Belphagor extremely jealous he won't even notice I'm next to him. He would tell Charlotte that you are making him jealous on purpose and she would get mad at him and never talk to him. Can you do that? Denny." She sugarcoated her words so that Dennis wouldn't object. But, he was immune to this already and retorted back a "Hell yeah."

"Charlotte! Hey! I didn't know you were here." Dennis popped up from the bush he was hiding in and quickly strode over to hug Charlotte tightly. He was facing Belphagor who looked at them with disgust. Then, he grinned at Bel evilly showing his true intentions. Bel's face quickly turned to shock and horror.

"…Bye, Charlotte." He said defeated, walking away in a slump. As soon as he rounded the corner he snickered. ". Good luck, making me jealous is part of your plan, huh?" Both Letitia and Dennis never knew that he was eavesdropping on Dennis' conversation with Miranda. He immediately told Miranda and they made a plan to pretend to act casual no matter where they are. They might've been sneaking around and could've heard them talking if they weren't careful.

Bel thought, "Prepare to be played. Bubbles.*" He quickly walked home and called Letitia even though he knew that she was over at the bush with Dennis (he had really good hearing). Letitia picked up the phone and pretended to be eating at her dinner table.

"Hey, I was thinking want to go on a date with me right now? I'm extremely bored." He said monotonously. Of course she blabbered and stuttered. What good acting, he thought.

"You? You're asking me?" She said shockingly. Never thought he would be the one to take the first step, anyone could've died of shock.

"Yup. Oh, and remember to dress good. I'm taking you to a FANCY dinner, ushiushiushi." He couldn't wait to see that ugly girl trying to look pretty. It was too impossible he had to see for himself.

"Yes! Yes, of course, Bel-sama." She readily agreed, and hung up. She was still at the mall and grinned to herself. Who would've thought that Bel would fall for her already? Everything was falling into place. Who knew how wrong she was right then?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOo

"I ..Love you." Dennis stuttered. It was his second time ever to say that to a girl. First was that he meant it, and the second time is for faking. He felt a twinge of guilt for Charlotte, he hated playing someone's feelings. But, it was all in the job and it was better than feeling the wrath for Miranda-sama.

"I love you too, Dennis." Charlotte smiled while in her head she thought, "BASTARD! How could you say that? If I hadn't known that you were pretending I would've fallen for you!"

After a quick peck on the mouth, they walked out of the hallway of the cafeteria and went to buy some food. She went over to the corner to use her phone to call Belphagor.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm heartbroken. Seriously." She sniffled and at the end of the receiver was static noise.

"Bel? Are you ok?" Thinking that Letitia must've gotten to him, she snapped her phone and told a speedy excuse to Dennis and jogged out of the building. However, she didn't know that Bel was running towards her at top speed, and grabbed her as soon as she got out of the shopping crowd.

"Bel! I thought you were hurt!" She said while tears were dropping down at her face.

"Forget me! What about you? Your heart is broken? We have to go to the hospital!" Gasping for air, he took her by the hand and dragged her towards the nearby hospital.

"No! Not that. I meant, Dennis, he made me feel betrayed and sad because he said, "I love you."

"Oh. I thought it was a medical emergency." He said sheepishly. But, that didn't change the fact that someone actually said those three second most important words to a girl. The first is , "You were right."

"We have to stop Miranda. She's deeply in love with you, can't you stop her? By talking or anything that would work on her. " In truth, she was jealous that he had a girl who would do anything for him, and that it made her feel so small.

"Change of plans. I was going to reveal their motives and have them confess themselves. But, you have to come with me for this." He said seriously. This plan has to work, for he knew Princesses have to be sensible and able to give up when needed.

_At Miranda's house_

"Miranda. Let me in." He spat at the receiver.

"Belphagor-sama! Come in, come in!" She giggled at the other end, knocking off the guard at his post. Operation sneak-in-and-make-her-cry start!

He and Charlotte were led across the mansion, and towards a gold in lay door at the end of the hall. One of the butlers opened up the large door and in the center of the room was Miranda. She was dressed like a queen, and fluttered her eyelashes flirtingly at Belphagor. But, as soon as she saw Charlotte, her dazzling smile dropped to a frown.

"What is SHE doing here?" Disgusted beyond belief, she poured grape juice over her maid in frustration. Shrieking, the maid ran out of the room to clean up herself. How awful, Miranda-sama was.

"She's my love." He said bluntly. Turning Charlotte bright pink, as was rehearsed before coming here. However hearing him say that in front of people, even pretending, made her felt really happy inside.

"WHAT?" She screamed at the top of her lungs and ordered for a swordsman to fight Bel. Out of her madness, Charlotte sneaked away to the back of Miranda. Holding a knife to Miranda's throat, she said sickly sweet to her, "Stay away from us both. We knew what Dennis and Letitia were up too. By the way, tell Dennis, I never meant anything sweet or romantic to him. Except those three words in the beginning."

Hearing that, made Belphagor stop in his tracks, and his anger and resentment for Dennis exploded. He stormed out of the room with Charlotte hastily following him. Finding Dennis wasn't hard, for there was a map and a room with his name on it. After knocking it down, he found Dennis working hard on his desk.

"Who's there?" Surprisingly he had a British accent. He turned around and gasped when he found Charlotte and Belphagor together.

"W-What are you doing here, Charlotte dear?" He said quickly masking his British accent.

"Oh, so your accent was fake too?" She walked up to him and slapped him hard. Then she turned away and stopped at the doorway, and asked if Bel was going to join her.

"This is for breaking Charlotte's heart!" He then punched Dennis so hard, it made an indention into the wall. Charlotte was surprised that the calm and collected Bel would fall apart so easily, especially when the root of all that was Charlotte. She felt really special to be his "special" person.

"Let's go." Then, she lit a 20 pound dynamite and flung it towards the house. Covering Bel's ears, the "boom" could be heard for thousands of miles. When she opened her eyes, she found Bel staring at her. Flustered, she quickly drew her hands, but Bel caught them and leaned in for a kiss.

"B-Bel?" Charlotte said shockingly.

A/N: What will happen for them next? Does he have a proper explanation for this?

*Bubbles: Bel says this because it's in place of THAT OTHER WORD THAT HAS THE SAME BEGINNING LETTER AS BUBBLES. Yeah, and I didn't think that T-rated was good enough for language and that.


	6. The Proposal

A/N: Ok, making an announcement here! I'll make a sequel of HibarixChrome about when the modern Hibari and Chrome was sent back in time and what happened there. Only, if I get 12 reviews TOTAL has to be NEW reviews and not including the old ones. I won't start on it right away, but after I'm done with the Utopia storyline (from my fictionpress account). Which is going to TAKE LONG. But, the story will be confirmed and done after the FranxOC storyline. I got lots to write and not enough time! So, get those reviews coming and the faster I type the faster you get to read! Now, onto Chapter 6 of Loving Opponents!

**The Proposal**

"Miranda-sama. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you in time!" Dennis hung his head in shame, he was supposed to be the top bodyguard of his mistress and now she's hurt! Hospitalized even, the worst to ever befall upon his Mistress.

"Oh, shut up. I just want to be alone. How could Bel-sama reject me like that!" She snarled at the bright sunny day out of her window. It was completely opposite to what she was feeling inside. Anger and resentment swirled in her, also jealousy for Charlotte. What made her so much more special than actual royalty that was to be married for love? She dug her nails into the white blanket of the medicine smelling bed until it tore.

"Just you wait, Bel-sama. You will fall in love with me!" Shouting out her vengeance, Bel sneezed at the same time. Sighing, Belphagor looked into his warm cup of tea looking at his reflection. Nothing was progressing between Charlotte and him, even after he kissed her that day they blew up the mansion.

"Belphagor? Are you in there?" A sweet voice came from the other side of the wooden door. Quickly composing himself to look confident, he walked towards the door and opened it with a click. Charlotte took a big breath and walked into the spacious room. Looking around for the first time it was decorated with ornate furniture and priceless artifacts. Nothing less fitting for true royalty she thought.

"Look, I have to tell you something." She said nervously twiddling her thumbs. Belphagor could clearly see that she was indeed nervous about something. What that something was, Belphagor doesn't know.

"Sit down and have a cup of tea first." He said politely. Trying not to rush her, for she was very nervous, was a seriously hard job not to do. But, since this was the girl he liked, he would treat her differently. Before, he would've threatened her into telling him as soon as she could.

"Thank you?" She said puzzled, wondering why he would act so patient right now. Taking a sip and gathering her thoughts, she began speaking.

"Mm, after I met you again for the first time in months, I started having this feeling when other girls were around you. I mistook it for happiness and didn't really think about it much. But, now I realize that it was jealousy. Which, is quite confusing to me for I did not experience it before." She said thoughtfully, while observing Bel's shocked face.

"Are you going to tell me what you think of this feeling?" She prompted further, she wanted to know what was his reaction, what he thought.

"I..I feel the same way. Now that you mention it, whenever boys surround you, I feel that feeling too. I thought it was just a fleeting emotion that would sooner or later leave, but it continue to grow. To fester in me that became jealousy. I wonder why it made it like that?" He clearly knew why, it was because they both liked each other and kept denying it. He knew he would have to confess his feelings now or never.

"You too?" She gasped at the sudden confession by Belphagor. That would mean, that they both liked each other. But, it was impossible! It cannot be true, and cannot be done.

"I have to confess now, Charlotte. I've liked you ever since I've met you during that day in class." He blurted everything out, every feeling, and every thought when she was with Dennis. The anger and regret for not making the first move.

"This cannot be happening! We have the same feelings for each other, but it cannot be done. Nothing can be done about it." She retorted back, springing from her seat she ran out of the room into the gardens.

"Charlotte!" Belphagor cried after her before running to catch up. She was hiding in their favorite spot during the summer before she went abroad. Hoping that he forgot about this place, she sighed in relief. How would she bring herself in front of his presence again? Utter embarrassment would befall her and everything would come crashing down. The friendship she worked hard to maintain that past year would crumble before her very own eyes.

"There you are." Belphagor smiled at the girl crying her eyes out. Concerned, he dropped to her eye level and gently lifted her face up towards him. Wiping away her tears, he asked her what was wrong.

"Our friendship, that's what's wrong." She scowled at him. It was all his fault! If only he didn't make her fall in love with him, maybe none of this would have happened.

"What are you talking about?" He said confused. Finally she said what was on her mind and her fear of her friendship with him being lost forever.

"I like you too, Belphagor. But, I'm not ready yet. I'm still heartbroken about Dennis. He betrayed me, and I'm not ready to suck it up and continue living on yet." Apologizing to him repeatedly and reminding him about the issue with Miranda since she wasn't dead yet.

"I don't care about Miranda, besides, I'll wait for you." He chuckled and pulled Charlotte up from the ground.

"I'll wait, until my last breath. Maybe then, you will be ready?" Snickering, he put Charlotte's hands into hers and twirled her around until she was laughing. Finally, a quick peck to her cheeks he said, "I'll give you a year. If you don't love me back by then, I'll give you up. I'll stop chasing you, but my arms are always open for you. Deal?"

Realizing this was her last time to be his friend, she readily agreed to it. She would only gain, not lose. Hugging her tightly, they stood in the middle of the warm spotlight the sun was giving off. Finally leaving the garden walkway, they trudged back to the house filling the mansion full of laughter.

A/N: I'm so sorry the story is going to end. Yup, that means the next chapter is THE END! That's because I'm wrapping it up and the finale is going to BE LONGGGG! Lots of plot, love, and courage is going to be next. Stay tuned!


	7. Finally

**Finally**

A year has passed for the two people, and Charlotte finally feels that she's ready. It would be any day now, that Belphagor would burst through her front door and confront her about the promise they made a year ago. However, days passed and she began to question if he remembered or not. Sighing at her window looking over the area below her room, she sees a sparkle in the distance. Not quite sure what it was, she took her binoculars and spied bushy hair with a tiara on top. She gasped suddenly, and threw on her best clothes waiting for HIS arrival.

_Boom. Boom._

"Ushiushiushi, where's the princess?" He giggled at his personal nickname for her. Trying not to laugh out loud to the cheesy romantic nickname for her, she knew the deeper meaning of it. That she was already his, and nobody else's.

"Sh-She's over in that room. Shall I prepare some tea?" A butler stuttered in the presence of the maniac/bloodthirsty prince.

"You better." He scoffed at the lowly servant and walked past him without another glance. Composing himself calmly, he opened the door to his princess' room with grace and took long strides. Sitting facing her, he grinned and built up the tension by making idle talk. She didn't want to appear rude to suddenly ask if he was going to ask the question, but she knew that he was just waiting for the right moment.

The butler appeared with tea and crumpets and hastily got out of the room before he felt the wrath of the bloodthirsty royal couple. Rumor was already spreading that they would eventually be the most sinister couple ever in royal history.

"So, have you gotten an answer for me yet? I've been waiting patiently." He smiled at the confident woman in front of her. She was getting prettier every day, he noted. Nothing less that he would expect from his chosen woman.

"Yes, and I do want to be in a relationship with you. I have never been more ready in my life." Giddy with happiness with the great news, Belphagor jumped up and ran to Charlotte's side to give her a passionate kiss.

"I will NEVER let you go. Even if you beg me to!" He promised with force.

"Ha, if I ever do, you better fight me to convince me to NOT let you go!" Even though it seems like it was joking, they knew it was serious in every word. Because, when royalty gives their word, they mean it.

Now, Tsuna and his Family have just been grieving over their decision of erasing Kyoko's and Haru's memories of the mafia and them all together. But they decided it was for the best, what's better to lighten up the mood than to burst in and tell that Belphagor and Charlotte are a couple now?

Exactly that! Kicking open the door, Belphagor proudly shouted out with an evil chuckle that he and the "Mistress Murder" are now together. Shocked at the sudden news, everybody forgets about the current dilemma and gives congratulations. Well, only the ones that care about it. Hibari didn't care about Kyoko or Haru and since Mukuro didn't go, Chrome didn't either. So, with thumps on the back with the CARING members, Charlotte blushed fiercely and Belphagor stood proudly.

Then, it was time for their first date.

"Let's go to the arcade! I want to play that haunted house game everybody has been talking about!" Belphagor whined to his girlfriend, who nodded in agreement.

Shooting monster after monster, the couple never got bored of the gore and bloodshed. They eagerly awaited for the next victim while by-standers stared at the weird couple with horror. Normally the girl would cry out in fear and the boy would comfort her, but it looked like they were enjoying themselves so much, they forgot to act humane in the normal world.

"That was so FREAKING exciting, wasn't it Bel-kun?" Grabbing onto his arm, Charlotte walked out of the arcade feverously talking about her massacre on zombies. Then, they went to their next date at the movies. Of course they would choose one with mummies chasing normal teenagers around in a pyramid. A lot of brain eating and maggot swarms in that one too. The whole day was filled with fun and horror.

"That was the best time I've ever had!" Belphagor commented looking at his love by his side. They were on the train home, and she had fallen asleep on his lap. Gently stroking her long black wavy hair he began to think of all the times they had fought during the one year limit. It almost got to the point where they were about to break it off..

_6 Months Ago_

"How could you be so INCONSIDERATE?" Charlotte yelled at Belphagor. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and were dangerously about to overflow the whole room. Her best friend (Sebastian the butler) had been involved with a car accident and is undergoing treatment at the hospital. However, Belphagor felt jealous at Sebastian and told Charlotte that it didn't matter to him if Sebastian died or not.

"I-I didn't.." He tried to explain, but the words wouldn't get to Charlotte. She cried her way out of the room and made for the hospital where Sebastian was. He was the only one who could lead her out of her misery, no matter what it was.

He was sitting up in his bed reading a manga called, "Kuroshitsuji", and as he was about to flip to the next page, the door quietly opened. Sniffles could be heard on the other side and his ears perked up. It sounded like his mistress and he hastily put away the manga he was reading.

"Charlotte-sama, is that you?" He asked concerned. He never knew his mistress could cry like this, and he felt sorry for the person who did it to her because he would beat the crap out of them later after he healed.

"Sebastian..I'm sorry for not protecting you, as a mistress should be doing." Guilt washed over thoughts and it kept replaying the moment when she didn't notice the light had changed and a car was speeding through, and just at the last minute Sebastian jumped ahead of her and took most of the damage.

"I am a butler, and butlers protect their masters. Now, tell me the REAL reason why you are crying." He knew Charlotte enough that she wasn't telling the full story if it made her cry this much.

"Belphagor. He-He said he didn't care if you died or not! I can't believe I'm in love with a man who would think of such a cruel thing." Shaking her head in shame she crossed her arms and laid her head on Sebastian's bed.

"Oh, dear, you are crying over THAT?" Laughing at the innocence of his mistress, he chuckled at the ignorance of the sweet girl.

"How dare you laugh at me! I was worried about you, and this is what I get in return?" Angry, she stood up and walked towards the door. "_Stupid Sebastian! I was worried about you! Truly!_", thought Charlotte as she made her way towards the hallway.

"Come back! I meant to say that was, Belphagor was just jealous that you cared about me as much as you do to him. He thought he was special and deserved special treatment since you love him back." Sebastian explained carefully in the terms only she would understand.

Regret replaced anger on her face as she thought of the mean and horrid things she had said to her unofficial lover. How could she misunderstand about such an obvious thing? What kind of horrible person would say and MEAN those kind of things in the first place?

Saying a hasty goodbye and a sorry, she ran back to her mansion where Belphagor was laying on her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Gasping for air, she blurted out three words, "I am sorry." Sitting up in surprise, Belphagor stared at the tired girl at the door way. The Charlotte he knew would never had said sorry for anything, unless it was extremely important to her. He felt better knowing that he was special enough to deserve a sorry from the ice princess.

"Ushiushiushi. I'm sorry too for saying those rude things to you. I'll tell Sebastian I didn't mean it at all." He said apologizing for the fifth time.

"I shouldn't have misunderstood in the first place, by the way, you will always be a special person in my heart while Sebastian is a special friend too. That way you won't get jealous so often." Giggling at her teasing at Belphagor and snickering when he turned beet red was hilarious.

"I-I was not jealous! I bloody swear!" He pouted, but glad that everything was settled and hearing that he was a special person in her heart especially.

_Present Time_

"Charlotte, wake up. We're back home." Waking up to the sniveling face of Belphagor (obviously giddy with happiness because he saw Charlotte's sleeping face) got her startled especially when they were in her bed.

"Wh-What? We were on the train then.." She said confused, not thinking that Belphagor him personally would carry her home.

"Ushiushiushi, yes yes I did. I carried you home, Charlotte. Now go back to sleep, I wanna nap tooo." Drowsy, Charlotte obeyed his words and slept comfortably with Belphagor. Not going to sleep yet, he remembered the first time he met her, the challenges, and the near-death moments with Miranda.

"Bing!" A text had come through to Belphagor's phone, from an unknown sender.

**From Unknown:**

**Good Morning, Bel-sama. Come right now, if you don't want Charlotte to be harmed.**

Thinking this was a lame joke, he replied with sarcasm.

**From Bloody Prince: **

**Oh yeah, like you can, with Charlotte right next to me.**

"Bing!"

**From Unknown: **

**Not like that, how about with Dennis coming back. Would she want that? **

**From Bloody Prince: **

**Don't you Dare.**

Thinking of the consequences of Charlotte's old love coming back was far too great to risk. What if her feelings for him immersed from the abyss of her mind and falls in love with him again? But, he didn't want to be in the way of her happiness, however to prevent THAT from happening he had to go meet this person's demand.

**Bloody Prince:**

**What do you want from me?**

**Unknown: **

**Now you are talking. I want to meet you. **

**Bloody Prince:**

**And?**

**Unknown:**

**I will only tell you that for now. Meet me at xxXx at 10 pm. Don't be late. Or you will regret. **

**You WILL. Trust me.**

**Bloody Prince: Fine. Don't you dare show Dennis to Charlotte. Or I will come for you. **

**Unknown:  
>Please do. <strong>

Angrily tossing his phone to the ground, it made Charlotte toss in her sleep from the sudden movement. Looking at Charlotte forlornly, he hugged her fiercely and thought only one thing.

"I spent forever chasing you, and now you are on the brink of leaving me." Sadness crept into his eyes and watered from the thought of being away from her. It would utterly destroy him. He had only a little bit of time from 10 pm, and kissed Charlotte for a long time. Waking up surprised, she wiped the sleepiness from her eyes and asked where Bel was going.

"Somewhere for a mission. Just got noticed of it now, I got to go..don't, don't go anywhere. Promise?" He said sternly.

"Uh, ok." Tilting her head in confusion, she was already going back to sleep. Wonder why the urgency, she thought.

"Good." Hugging her fiercely one more time and inhaling and imprinting her scent into his mind, he got ready to go. Looking back one last time, Charlotte noticed that his eyes were watering.

Thinking she imagined things, she closed her eyes and slept while waiting for him to come back.

At xxXx, 10:00 PM

"You're here." A familiar voice crept up behind him. Turning around sharply, he squinted to see who it was under the shadow of the light. The stranger tilted his head until it could be seen clearly. It was Dennis..

Not waiting another second, Belphagor threw knives at the smiling traitor.

"Don't be so eager! I want to talk." He snickered at the calm man in front of him.

"Ushiushiushi, I just got Charlotte, and now you want to take her away again?" Smiling evilly, he knew he could never forgive anyone if they stole her away from him. Dangerously close to Dennis, he took a knife and held it close to Dennis' throat.

"Spit out what you want." Threatening him was the fastest way of getting information.

Gulping, Dennis spoke up. "Miranda-sama wants you back with her. To love and hold her and marry her until death. I didn't say this, she made me say it ok."

"That's kinda embarrassing. Anyways, tell her, I'm sick of her and she needs to find another guy." His face expressed that he felt relieved that he didn't need to do anything stupid in order to not let Charlotte get away.

"That's the catch. If you don't let her be with you, she will kill Charlotte. Right now in fact." Looking to the side, he snapped his fingers to show a television. A girl in a ninja suit was standing over the sleeping Charlotte with a gun in her hands.

"Hello, Bel-dear!" A girl's voice said under the mask. The girl reached with her hands and tore off the mask revealing Letitia's smiling face.

"….Who are you?" Bel said, oblivious to the situation being played before him.

"YOU!" Letitia said frustratingly, loud enough to wake up Charlotte who understood the situation when she looked at the camera and the woman shouting at the device. She was being held hostage, and Bel was negotiating with the blackmailers. She had to do something in order for him to go all out without having to worry about her. Sneaking behind the girl, she knocked Letitia down and punched her HARD in the face.

"Tch. Failure." Dennis sighed and pulled out a walkie-talkie and shouted out commands to pull out.

"Can you just say it to Miranda's face yourself? I think this is really stupid. You obviously don't remember or like her back. I don't know why she chases after you." Face-palming himself, Dennis shook his head and sighed thinking of all the productive things he could've been doing right now.

"She just feels the power of love is stronger than anything else." Bel said knowingly. "Ok, since I feel nice right now, take me to her."

"Thank you for cooperating, I'll get a taxi."

After 20 minutes of silence in the car with Dennis busily typing up his report, Belphagor thought of a way to let down Miranda harshly. The best way was, "I don't care about you." That would make her back up for sure.

"Miranda-sama? I've brought Belphagor." Sighing for the long crying session ahead, he led Belphagor into the same hall of the hospital she was in.

"Bel! I knew you would come for me!" Smiling happily at the disgusted face of Belphagor made her confused.

"I don't care about you. Leave me alone. Or I will have to kill you." Smiling, he turned around to walk away.

"If you don't marry me, I'll kill Charlotte!" Shouting out after him, made him snap. Anybody that said the words "kill" and "Charlotte" together was doomed. They never made it out alive, no matter what age or gender.

"You've done it now, Miranda-sama." Grunting, Dennis pulled out a chair and sat waiting to watch the show. He had enough with her whining and complaining and decided it was time for her punishment. What better way than to have her most beloved person to do the disciplining?

"Good bye for eternally." Not smiling anymore, he took out a long blade he only used for his most hated person, he calmly walked towards the immobilized Miranda. She knew what the sword meant and started crying a lot.

"Why do you hate me? I was the first one to love you, and I did anything to be close to you!"

"You made a fatal mistake. You involved Charlotte, and that's one thing I can't forgive. Nothing, and since you are the mastermind behind this and not Dennis, I'll spare him and kill you." Cold eyes stared at her, and she froze. She never believed that looks could kill, but this just proved it right. Now she knew he truly hated her, and her heart just stopped because of that.

"I'm sorry then." When Belphagor stopped next to her bed he put the blade's point right at the center of her heart. Smiling sadly at her love, she put both hands on the blade's hilt and stabbed herself. Tears were flowing down, and she muttered to Belphagor, "Thanks for being honest with me. No one has ever done that. That's the reason why I love you." Kissing his cheek, she slowly quieted down til she drifted off to eternal rest.

"Thanks for telling me." Turning around from her, he walked out of the room only looking back to Dennis silently telling him to take care of the body, he made his way back to his love.

5 years Later

"Belphagor! Hurry it up!" Tsuna said impatiently to the man in the tuxedo.

"I have to be BEAUTIFUL! You can't rush prettiness." He scoffed and brushed his hair till it was straight and stylish at the same time.

"Voiiii! Even the bride was faster than you!" Squalo scolded at the perfectionist.

Finally done, he made his way towards the grand door. He made his way towards the altar, and turned back waiting for his woman.

Charlotte swallowed her embarrassment and stepped out gracefully from her side of the door, while looking very beautiful. She was one of those types to be naturally pretty, and Belphagor admired her for that.

She looked at her would-be-husband and smiled happily at him, the moment was finally here. It took them 7 years, but now they are finally together. Through all the hardships, they made it together without falling apart.

After much blah-blah-blahing from the priest about the vows, they turned toward each other, exchanged rings, and kissed. In the moment of happiness, Charlotte turned and threw the bouquet of flowers to Chrome who was sitting next to Hibari. She flushed and threw it out of her hands which landed in Fran's lap and he threw it out of his hands and it landed in Mukuro's hands.

Laughing at the odd sight, Charlotte grabbed her husband's hand to join the merry family she never had.

**THE END!**

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME TO THE END **

**Hope you enjoyed it. XD**


End file.
